


House Guest

by TheNiceBiAnimeGuy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned NagiRei, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and also there will be a lot more pairings included over time, but the porn is definitely overriding that, i mean there's kind of plot, i'll add those to the tags as they happen, mentioned harukisu, mentioned harumako, mentioned harurin, mentioned harusou, mentioned nagitori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiceBiAnimeGuy/pseuds/TheNiceBiAnimeGuy
Summary: One night, Nagisa shows up on Haru's doorstep and asks to stay over.  But after a couple days, Nagisa still shows no sign of leaving, and Haru finally decides to question him.  What follows is an extended agreement to live together, and a long string of pleasurable encounters that Haru never could have expected.





	1. No Supervision

Haru was never one to pry.

He valued his privacy and did not care to intrude on that of others. So when Nagisa appeared at his front door one evening and asked if he could sleep over, he didn’t question it. He simply let the younger boy in, showed him to a spare bedroom, and left it at that.

The next morning, Haru made breakfast for two and they walked to school together. Nagisa rambled about a dozen different subjects, but never touched on the reason for his sudden appearance, and Haru never asked.

That night, Nagisa showed up again. Again, Haru said nothing. They shared dinner, played a video game, and went to bed.

They woke up, they walked to school. Still no answers.

Haru spent the third evening with Makoto. Just as he was about to serve dinner, he heard that telltale knock at the door and invited Nagisa inside to eat with them. Haru explained that he’d asked Nagisa to come over earlier and forgotten about it, but Makoto was happy to have extra company anyway. As the sun set, Makoto headed back home, wishing Nagisa a safe trip back to his own house as well.

But of course, Nagisa was not leaving.

The two boys sat back and watched TV. Nagisa laid his head on Haru’s lap, settling down comfortably, and the older boy did not object.

But finally, after a few minutes, he asked.

“Why are you here, Nagisa?”

Nagisa glanced up and gave a small smile. “It took you long enough to ask.” He gave a loud sigh, but did not answer.

Haru stayed silent for a minute before speaking again. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I’d like to know, but it’s your business.”

“You deserve to know,” Nagisa said. “After all, you’ve been so nice to let me stay here.” He paused. “Though I have a question too. Why did you just decide now to ask me?”

“I just decided to,” Haru said, a slight edge to his voice. “That’s all.”

Nagisa grinned. “I’m just kidding,” he said. “I already know you’re just frustrated that I accidentally cockblocked you.” Haru’s face reddened, but he didn’t argue. “Gotcha, right?” Nagisa said. “Just for the record, you can still have sex with Makoto all you want even if I’m around. I’ll just leave you two to your fun and pretend to look the other way.”

“Noted,” Haru said. “You’ve got your answer, now I want mine.”

“That’s fair,” Nagisa said. He took a deep breath and sat up. “My parents found out I’m dating Rei.”

Haru was immediately serious. “Did they kick you out?”

“No no!” Nagisa said, waving his hands frantically. “Nothing like that. They told me it was okay. They tried their best to be okay with it.” His face fell. “But I don’t think they are.”

Haru stared at his younger friend wordlessly. He hadn’t seen Nagisa this dejected since the last time he’d ran away from home, fearing punishment for his bad grades. And this seemed worse. Much worse.

“Everyone acts like it’s normal,” Nagisa said. “But it feels like, well, acting. I can see the way they look at me. They force smiles that don’t really seem that happy.”

“You can stay,” Haru said abruptly.

Nagisa blinked in surprise, and gave a wider, happier smile. “Thanks, Haru. That really means a lot to me.” He threw his arms around the older boy’s neck and hugged him tight, a gesture that Haru lightly and awkwardly reciprocated.

“Stay as long as you need,” Haru said, pulling back from the embrace but keeping his hands on Nagisa’s shoulders. “You’ve got a place here, I promise.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” Nagisa said. “But I don’t want this to be a long-term thing! It’s not like I’m being attacked in my own home. I just want to get away from that for a while, live without constantly feeling those eyes staring into the back of my head.” He lay back down on Haru’s lap. “And here there’s no adult supervision at all! So we can really have some fun.”

Haru rolled his eyes. “Whatever keeps you happy.”

They watched the television without speaking for a minute before Nagisa stirred again. “Of course, as long as I’ve got some extra freedom from my family, I hope you don’t mind if I have Rei over sometimes. You know, for that extra bit of fun.” He winked.

“Fine,” Haru said. “Just keep the noise down. And don’t go peeking in my room whenever I have Makoto over.”

“I’ll try,” Nagisa said. “But I won’t make any promises I can’t keep.” 

“Close enough.”

“Oh, and I might have Ai over too on occasion,” Nagisa said. Haru raised an eyebrow and Nagisa shrugged innocently. “Hey, there’s a lot he has to learn from me. And not every lesson requires a pool.”

“And Rei knows about this?” Haru asked.

“Of course he does!” Nagisa said. “I’d never do anything without his permission. We’ve got an agreement.” He grinned mischievously up at Haru. “What, am I supposed to think you and Makoto don’t explore your interests a little too?”

Haru’s face remained expressionless. “No, we don’t.”

Nagisa smirked. “Not even when you and Rin get all heated from racing each other? You two have to have some way to work out that passion without getting into a fist fight like the old days.”

Haru hesitated. “Sometimes,” he finally said. “Sometimes with Rin. Sometimes with Kisumi. Occasionally with Sousuke.”

Nagisa whistled, impressed. “I’m jealous, Haru. You’ve got quite the harem over here.”

“Makoto’s all I need,” Haru said. “Make no mistake of that.”

“I understand!” Nagisa said. “I’d never want to be with anyone but Rei. But there’s nothing wrong with us having some fun apart from each other. Or you and Makoto doing the same.” He paused. “You know, I could always make it up to you for accidentally interrupting you and Makoto before.”

“That’s okay,” Haru said. “We can just watch TV.”

“You’re sure you don’t want anything from me?” Nagisa asked. “Because from where my head is laying, you feel pretty up for it to me.”

Haru’s face reddened. “Whatever you think you’re feeling, just ignore it.”

Nagisa rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at Haru. “It’s hard to ignore it when it’s throbbing against my cheek. How about we get this taken care of?” He traced his finger along the crotch of Haru’s pants and the older boy bristled at the touch.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Haru said.

“I wish I could take credit for this,” Nagisa said. “But it’s really just a happy accident. And I’m not about to pass up the chance.”

Haru couldn’t find the words to reply, so he merely nodded his approval. That was the only sign Nagisa needed to get to work. In a matter of seconds, he’d pulled Haru’s pants down far enough to expose what he wanted to see. Nagisa took a moment to examine Haru’s dick before he touched it, taking in the sight that he’d waited so long for. 

“You’re bigger than Rei,” Nagisa said matter-of-factly. “A bit, at least.”

“Uh, thanks,” Haru said. “That’s, um –”

His next words were cut off by a slight gasp as Nagisa’s lips slipped around his tip. Slowly, Nagisa took the rest of his cock into his mouth. He pulled back a few seconds later, licking his lips. “I’ve wanted this for years, Haru,” he said. “And now I’ve finally got you.”

“Well then get on with it,” Haru said.

Nagisa’s eyes lit up with an impish fire. “Okay, but you’d better be ready. Rei and Ai both say I give the best head they’ve ever had.”

Haru smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

Nagisa didn’t hesitate a moment longer. He took Haru’s tip back into his mouth and slurped loudly. His head bobbed down to take in Haru’s whole cock, slowly at first, but going steadily faster. His fingers gripped at the Haru’s pants, digging into the skin of Haru’s hips through the material.

The older boy did his best to hold his composure, but it was a losing battle. He bit his lip, fighting to stay quiet, but it was impossible with Nagisa sucking him so enthusiastically. A small hum escaped him and the quiet sound spurred Nagisa onwards. He redoubled his efforts, drawing out longer and louder moans that Haru could no longer contain.

“God,” Haru said, his breathing rapid. “Nagisa, you – fuck, Nagisa!” His pleasure grew and his words faded away, unable to muster more than Nagisa’s name. His fingers wove into Nagisa’s hair, gripping the younger boy’s blond locks and holding tight.

Nagisa’s eyes darted up, meeting Haru’s for a split second, and that was all it took to push Haru over the edge. He let out one last unrestrained shout as he came, shooting his load straight down Nagisa’s throat. The younger boy swallowed it all eagerly, giving Haru a few extra strokes to make sure that he’d milked out every last drop. He let Haru’s cock slide out of his mouth with a wet _pop_ and sat up, grinning from ear to ear.

“So, how was that?”

Haru could not form any sort of coherent response. He lay back, eyes closed, inhaling deeply. His clothes were disheveled and his still semi-hard cock lay exposed, but he couldn’t find the energy yet to straighten himself up.

Nagisa stood up and stretched his arms. “Well, I think it was fun. I’m glad we did this. Thank you!” He yawned. “Okay, I’m off to bed. Goodnight, Haru!”

The words came so fast that Haru could barely process them. When he opened his eyes, Nagisa was already gone.

That wasn’t right, Haru told himself. Nagisa wasn’t going to get off that easily. 

He stayed in place for a moment longer as he caught his breath before standing up, letting his pants fall away as he did so. In a single well-practiced movement, he stripped off his shirt, casting it down to the floor as well. He started toward the spare bedroom, then stopped and walked to his own first. Whatever was about to happen, he was sure they’d want lube. He dribbled a bit onto his cock, now standing firmly at attention again, and stepped into Nagisa’s room.

Nagisa lay naked on the bed, masturbating furiously. He smiled slyly as Haru entered the room. “About time you showed up,” he said. “I’ve been jerking off for like five minutes. I was about to let myself cum, but I guess I should try to keep it in now, shouldn’t I?”

Haru wordlessly climbed onto the bed. Nagisa’s hand slowed its movement, giving Haru a clearer glimpse of Nagisa’s cock. He was surprised to see it was nearly as big as his own, perhaps even a little thicker.

“So, Haru,” Nagisa said. “Are you gonna let me have it?”

“Yes,” Haru said, positioning himself between Nagisa’s outstretched legs. “I already used the lube. I’m ready.”

“How straightforward,” Nagisa said. “You know, Haru, you don’t always have to just say everything so bluntly. Sometimes it’s better to –”

Now it was Nagisa’s turn to be interrupted, his words turning into a sudden moan as Haru’s cock pressed into him. Haru’s hands brushed over Nagisa’s thighs, rubbing them gently as his cock sank the rest of the way into Nagisa’s ass.

“Straightforward is all I can do,” Haru said. “Take it or leave it.”

“I-I’ll take it,” Nagisa said, his voice shaking. “God, I’ll take it.”

Haru nodded. “Good.”

Without waiting a second longer, Haru started to move. His cock set a steady rhythm, pushing in and out of Nagisa. His hands held Nagisa behind his knees, spreading his legs wide apart. All the while, Nagisa moaned unashamedly, calling out Haru’s name and begging for more.

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” Nagisa said between gasps. His hand was a blur on his cock. “I – ah – I’ve wanted this for so long, Haru. I’ve wanted – fuck – you. Always you.”

“I know,” Haru said. He thrust harder into Nagisa’s ass, earning a high-pitched groan from the younger boy. “You never really tried to hide it.”

Nagisa managed a short chuckle. “Why would I? Look where it got me.”

He continued stroking himself in time with Haru’s thrusts, his moans growing higher-pitched with every passing second. The only thing louder was the smack of his thighs against Haru’s waist, the delicious sound of skin against skin. 

Haru could scarcely believe how heavenly this felt. He stared at Nagisa, drinking in every inch of him. Wavy blond hair, now drenched in sweat. His slender body, yet still toned and defined. Deceptively muscular legs and thick thighs. His hard cock, flushed red with the blood of arousal. And his face, his precious face. The big, innocent eyes that always glittered with a sparkle of mischief. The wide, joyous smile that virtually never disappeared. Haru had never quite noticed before how perfectly it all came together. But now, with Nagisa laid out before him, everything all seemed right. He couldn’t imagine a sexier image.

Nagisa’s rapturous cries snapped Haru out of his internal musings. “Fuck me, Haru!” Nagisa gasped. “Oh god, you’re gonna make me cum!”

There was no humor in Nagisa’s voice, none of his trademark playfulness. This was a whole new side of him that Haru had found. The side that wanted him, needed him, ached for him. The side that was completely at his mercy. Haru had never really thought of Nagisa as having a dominant personality, but now as he plowed into the younger boy, he realized how strange it felt. Nagisa was never a person to beg pitifully. Whether it be through scheming or manipulating or simply capitalizing on his cuteness, Nagisa was always in control.

Until now.

Haru let out a loud groan as he put everything he had into fucking Nagisa’s ass, ramming in as deep and hard as he could. “I’m gonna cum too,” he said. “I’m gonna cum inside you and fill you up with everything I’ve got. That’s what you want, right?”

Whatever composure Nagisa had still held on to finally abandoned him and he cried out desperately. “Yes yes, Haru! God yes!” He kept pumping his cock as he came, shooting ribbons of white up across his chest and stomach.

The sound and sight was more than enough to push Haru past his limit as well. He let out one last ecstatic scream as his cock erupted in Nagisa’s ass, unloading all of his built-up pleasure. Nagisa moaned contentedly as he felt the liquid warmth spilling out deep inside him.

After a few moments, Haru pulled out, not caring as his cock dribbled cum onto the sheets. He grabbed a towel off the dresser and cleaned off both Nagisa and himself before returning to bed. It wasn’t until he was lying down again that he realized just how exhausted he was. Beside him, Nagisa had finally caught his breath.

“That was incredible, Haru,” he said. There was an air of wonder in his voice. “I’d imagine this so much in the last few years, and now … it was more than I could ever dream.”

Haru couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad I lived up to your expectations.”

Nagisa rolled over and wrapped an arm around Haru, pulling him close and resting his forehead against the older boy’s chest. “Thank you,” he said.

“Thank you too,” Haru said.

“I meant for letting me stay here,” Nagisa said, giggling. “But thanks for the sex too. We should definitely do that again.”

“Maybe in the morning,” Haru said, closing his eyes. “But for now, we both need to sleep. Or at least I do.”

“I guess I will too, then,” Nagisa said. “I could prooobably go one more round, but I know you’re tired, so it can wait.”

“Thank you.”

“Sorry if I wake you,” Nagisa said. “I might go ahead and jerk one out again in a minute, but you should definitely get to sleep. I guess you probably want to go back to your bed anyway, right?”

“Goodnight, Nagisa.”

Nagisa sighed. “Fiiine. Goodnight, Haru.”

They lay together in silence for several minutes, Nagisa idly running his hand along Haru’s bare side. It was nice, peaceful, and quiet. Exactly what Haru would normally want right now. And yet …

“Okay, Nagisa. One more time.”

“Yay!”

“But you’re doing all the work this time.”

“It will be my pleasure.”

Despite his exhaustion, Haru’s eyes were wide open as he watched Nagisa move up to straddle him. They both moaned as Nagisa lowered himself onto Haru’s re-lubed cock, sinking down to take its full length inside him with ease. Nagisa quickened his pace, riding Haru and moaning his name, and in that moment Haru wondered how he had ever lived without this. This new living arrangement, however long it might last, was shaping up to be far more satisfying than Haru could ever have anticipated.

Nagisa winked as he bounced on Haru’s cock. “What did I tell you? I can get away with so much more without supervision.”


	2. His Water

Nagisa’s fingers gripped at the bed and he let out an unabashed groan of pleasure. He glanced back over his shoulder, smiling at the sight of Haru looking down on him. The older boy’s hands held Nagisa’s waist firmly as he plowed into him from behind.

Surprisingly, Haru had been the one to instigate their intercourse that morning. Nagisa woke up with a hand on his cock and a finger in his ass, bringing him to his first orgasm in barely a minute. Before he knew it, he was on his hands and knees with Haru fucking him hard.

“I bet Makoto loves it when you fuck him like this,” Nagisa said, grinning. “You’re so damn good.”

Haru didn’t deign to answer. With a final grunt, he came deep in Nagisa’s ass. The rush of warmth pushed Nagisa to his own limit and he gasped as his cum spurted onto the sheets. Haru pulled out and sat down to catch his breath, while Nagisa rolled over on the bed, sighing in content.

“I’ve never seen someone look so stoic in the bedroom before,” Nagisa said, smirking. “It’s hot.”

Haru raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“You’re always completely in control,” Nagisa said. “You do what you want, how you want to do it, and that’s that. And you don’t make a big deal about it.” He smirked. “It’s like your swimming, I guess.”

“I only fuck free,” Haru said, his expression deadpan.

Nagisa laughed. “I just wish I could see how you and Makoto do it. Yeah, he looks big and tough, but we all know what a huge softie he is. I just know he submits to you completely.” He licked his lips. “A handsome guy like him, bent over and taking it hard from a beautiful guy like you … it’s perfect.”

“Yes, it is,” Haru said. “But you’re not getting anywhere near Makoto in the bedroom.”

“Fine, fine,” Nagisa said dismissively. “I’ll let it go. For now.” He sat up and stretched. “So, weekend at Haru’s house! What fun stuff do you do around here?”

Haru stood up. “Normally I sit in the bath for a few hours.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Nagisa said. “So what do you want to do today?”

“No change in plan,” Haru said. “I’m heading to the tub.”

Nagisa stuck his lip out in a pout. “So you’re not going to hang out with me?”

“You can keep yourself entertained for a while,” Haru said. “But just because you’re here doesn’t mean I’m going to alter my own routine.”

“That’s fair,” Nagisa said with a sigh. “You’ve got some fun video games, I’ll just play with them.”

Haru nodded in satisfaction. “Good. I’ll be out … whenever.”

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “Haru, I think you like the water more than you like me.”

Haru remained stone-faced, offering no denial of the claim, as he left the room.

*****

An hour later, Haru was in a state of transcendental bliss in the bathtub. The water enveloped him, molding itself around every nook and cranny of his form. He loved the sensation of being held in its tender grip. Warmth and wetness, cocooning him, isolating him from the coldness of the world outside.

If he had a choice, he would never leave the bath. Except to cook mackerel, of course. And to spend time with Makoto. He wondered if he could get Makoto to bring him mackerel in the bath. For an instant, he envisioned Makoto striding into the room, wearing a maid outfit and carrying a tray of mackerel. If only life could be so perfect.

Haru felt his own growing hardness and gave his erection a few light strokes. Perfect life indeed, he thought. Reclining in the bath, snacking on mackerel while Makoto rode his cock, moaning out Haru’s name in that adorable way he always does. Maybe he could propose the activity to Makoto for their next date night.

He was masturbating outright now, spurred on by the fantasy developing in his imagination. His pleasure was always amplified in the bathtub. The water’s embrace sent shivers of ecstasy through his tingling body. Haru never understood why others found his infatuation so unusual. Water was beautiful, elegant, and sexual in ways he thought were obvious. Nothing could match the strength and serenity and all-encompassing body of the sea. Being submerged in it was to enter into its intimacy, to partake in the active intercourse of floating or swimming or sinking. 

And this water, in this tub, was all Haru’s. Despite its unmatchable power as a force of nature, here he could control the water, and it belonged to him. More sex than masturbation, they participated together to satiate Haru’s desire. The water was his partner, and he loved and respected it; no one else could have their way with it as he did. But, with his new fantasy in mind, he thought it might be alright to include Makoto. He was the one person equal to the water in Haru’s heart, after all. Makoto could share in the passion of the bathtub.

The fantasy fueled Haru and he knew that his orgasm was fast approaching. Wouldn’t Nagisa love to see him now, he thought with a smirk.

“Damn, Haru, you’re really going at it.”

Haru’s eyes snapped open. Nagisa stood over him, smiling slyly. The blonde was completely naked, pumping his own lubed cock as he watched Haru. “What are you doing in here?” Haru asked, his voice level despite his startled state.

“I was bored,” Nagisa said. “So I came in to talk to you. And here you were, having the time of your life. So I figured I’d join the jerk-off party.” His cock dripped with precum as he continued masturbating. “Come on, Haru, don’t stop! We can cum together!”

“No,” Haru said. “You can go jerk off anywhere else in the house you want, but not here.”

Nagisa’s hand slowed its movement but didn’t stop. “Eh? Why does that matter?”

“Because …” Haru hesitated. “This is just my spot. That’s all.”

“Oh really?” Nagisa said. His gaze lingered over Haru and the tub before lighting up in understanding. “I think you just don’t anyone else soiling your precious water.”

Haru didn’t respond, but his face grew redder.

“Right on the money, eh?” Nagisa said. His hand started moving faster on his cock again. “You don’t want me cumming here because this water is all yours. How romantic.”

“Just stop,” Haru said. “I’ll get out of here and we can do whatever you want.”

“Well I want to jerk off until I cum in your tub,” Nagisa said. “Leave a little bit of myself with the water that used to belong just to you.”

“That’s not an option,” Haru said.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So how are you going to stop me?”

Haru reacted instantaneously, faster than Nagisa could track. In one quick move, Haru pulled the younger boy closer and took the whole length of his cock into his mouth. Nagisa gasped from simultaneous surprise and pleasure. Haru wasted no more time on words as he bobbed his head, focusing only on pushing Nagisa to his limit as quickly as possible. After all, Nagisa couldn’t cum in the tub if he was shooting his load down Haru’s throat.

It took only a minute to do exactly that. Nagisa clutched at Haru’s hair as he came, groaning as he felt the older boy swallow every last drop from his cock. “Okay, that was a pretty good way of stopping me,” Nagisa said, sitting down on the floor and breathing heavily. 

Haru smirked. “Glad you’re satisfied. Now don’t worry about the bath anymore, I’ll get out and then we can do something else we both enjoy.”

He stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself, drying off while Nagisa watched. The younger boy was nice to be around, Haru had to admit that. The day had already been more exciting than a usual weekend. And now with Nagisa’s thirst satiated, maybe they could enjoy a calmer brand of fun.

Just as Haru dropped the towel, Nagisa’s arms wrapped around him from behind. “Hey Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I’m done yet.”

Haru’s eyes widened as he felt Nagisa’s cock, hard and slick, grinding against his butt. “Nagisa, you just came.”

“We’ve both got the endurance for more and you know it,” Nagisa said. He pulled Haru closer until the older boy’s back was pressed to his chest. 

“So what do you want?” Haru asked, his skin prickling as he broke into a nervous sweat.

Nagisa shrugged. “Well, I had one pretty good idea of where I might like to cum.” His cock pressed against Haru’s rear. “Though if you have any better ideas, I’m open to suggestion. I could always do it in the tub this time.”

“That’s not necessary,” Haru said through gritted teeth.

“So no objections to my plan then?” Nagisa said. Haru didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. Nagisa already knew he’d won. “Glad we could settle this!” he said. “Now let’s get to it.”

Haru held his breath as Nagisa’s tip pushed into him. When was the last time he’d been in this position? Too long to even remember; Makoto wasn’t one to top often, and it had been awhile since Rin or Kisumi had pursued such urges as well. But Haru had not expected this from Nagisa.

An uncontrolled groan escaped Haru as Nagisa’s cock bottomed out inside him. It was thicker than he’d expected, stretching him in a way he hadn’t felt for a long time. “Hope you’re ready, Haru,” Nagisa said. “I’m not going easy on you.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Nagisa drew back out and slammed his full length into Haru. The older boy gasped and lurched forward, putting both hands on the edge of the tub to support himself. Behind him, Nagisa giggled. “If anyone had told me two days ago that I’d be bending you over your own bathtub, Haru, I’d have said they were crazy. But look at us now.” He punctuated the remark with another thrust, and Haru bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Nagisa started slow, sliding in and out of Haru with steady precision. His fingers dug into Haru’s thighs, holding the older boy firmly in place. “You feel amazing, Haru,” he said. “Maybe we should have started with this last night.”

Haru didn’t respond, dedicating all his attention to keeping his composure. He fought to quiet himself as Nagisa increased his pace, ramming into him harder and faster. On the one hand, Haru wasn’t surprised; as he’d noted the night before, Nagisa rarely let anyone else take away his control. Yet at the same time, he’d always thought Nagisa was somewhat subservient to him. After all, Haru was older, and Nagisa never hesitated to express his admiration for Haru’s performance in every aspect of his life. Whether he agreed with the sentiment or not, he knew he was Nagisa’s hero, and he didn’t think heroes were the ones who got fucked.

But here he was now, all control taken away as Nagisa pounded him ferociously. He glanced over his shoulder and was met with Nagisa’s radiant smile. The blond boy looked no different now than when they swam together: he was simply happy.

“I’ve always thought your ass was beautiful, Haru,” Nagisa said between grunts. “Just like the rest of you. I’m so happy to have you like this.”

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Haru moved one hand to his cock and started stroking himself in time with Nagisa’s thrusts. He let out a subdued moan, overcome by Nagisa’s domination, the loss of control that he had so rarely felt before.

“I love that I can do this to you,” Nagisa said. “I can bend you over and make you take my cock. No one else can twist your will like that, can they?”

“No one else has blackmailed me into doing this,” Haru said.

Nagisa laughed. “Well you seem to be getting along this way regardless.”

Haru gave no response, but his moans came louder, unrestrained, as Nagisa pounded him ever deeper and faster. Whatever the younger boy wanted, he could have it, Haru knew there was no stopping him now. Not that he wanted to stop it, he admitted, much to his own shock.

Nagisa’s breaths came faster. “Haru, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he said. “You’re so hot, you’re so tight, it’s all so good.”

Haru’s pleasure mounted as he felt Nagisa’s cock throbbing inside him. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to hold out very long either.

“I’ll take care of you too when it’s done,” Nagisa said, his grip tightening on Haru’s waist. “You deserve as much enjoyment from this as I’m getting. But for now, just keep taking it.”

At last, Haru could contain himself no longer. “I’m already enjoying myself,” he said. “You’re going to make me cum with your cock in my ass. Now please, Nagisa, just keep fucking me.”

For the first time, Nagisa was taken completely off guard, but his hesitation only lasted a minute before his wily smile returned. “Damn, Haru, I didn’t think you’d want it this bad. But I definitely can’t fail you now.”

Their voices died away as euphoria overtook them. Haru closed his eyes, stroking his cock faster as he was swept up in the heat of the moment. The rhythmic slap of Nagisa’s waist against Haru’s thighs that accompanied every thrust drowned out all other sound and thought. All Haru could focus on was the feeling of Nagisa’s cock inside him. His moans intermingled with Nagisa’s until the two boys’ noises were indistinguishable.

“Tell me again,” Nagisa said, groaning. “Tell me how much you need it.”

“I need you, Nagisa,” Haru said between gasps. “I need you to fuck me like no one has before.”

Nagisa’s whole body tensed at the words, his fingernails digging into Haru’s thighs as he drove his full length in as deep as possible, striking Haru just where it felt best again and again. Haru looked over his shoulder again, drinking in the sight of Nagisa fucking him: his blond hair a tangled mess, his slender but muscled body dripping with sweat, his normally sweet expression twisted into a mask of simultaneous determination and bliss. He clenched tight around Nagisa’s cock, finally pushed to the very brink.

Haru came first, giving a drawn-out scream of ecstasy. Long ropes of liquid white spurted from the tip of his cock, stream after stream raining down into the still waters of the bathtub. A few seconds later, Nagisa let out a high-pitched whimper of pleasure before reaching his orgasm as well, spilling his cum into Haru. After a few moments, he pulled back out, his cum dripping onto the floor, and he and Haru both sank to a sitting position, leaning back against the tub.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Nagisa said. “I never thought it would actually happen.”

“Well, it did,” Haru said. “You got what you wanted.”

“It sounded like you wanted it too once we got going,” Nagisa said, nudging Haru in the ribs with his elbow.

Haru simply rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Now let’s get on with the rest of our day.”

Nagisa nodded emphatically. “Yeah, good plan! What fun stuff do you want to do now?”

“I’m sweaty and filled with your semen,” Haru said. “I’m going to take a bath.”

“No, Haru!” Nagisa whined. “We’ve gotta have some fun together!” He paused. “Then again, it does seem like fun things happen whenever you take a bath.” He smiled slyly. “So sure, go for it, Haru. And maybe once I’ve got my energy back, I can try taking you in a different position over your precious bathtub.”

“Or you could just sit in the tub with me,” Haru said. “I find that to be fun.”

Nagisa grinned. “That actually does sound nice. You sure that’s okay though? I know how sacred your bathing is.”

Haru stood up and turned on the faucet, letting some more hot water flow into the tub. “You’re completely welcome,” he said, taking Nagisa by the hand and helping him stand up. He watched the water filling the bath and thought of his earlier fantasy of Makoto, of what he had just done there with Nagisa. He gave a small smile.

“This is water I can share.”


End file.
